


Seungkwan Cooks Stuff in the Office

by glozing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Confused Hansol, Fluff, Intern Chan, Mild Language, Seungkwan can't cook, The Office AU, Violent Minghao, comedic, platonic, sleepy jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: Seungkwan makes himself some lunch in the office in front of a camera to show what TRUE chefmanship is.(Heavily inspired off of The Office.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS GONNA GET DELETED, SO I HAD TO UPLOAD IT RN. IM SORRY. IF PEOPLE LIKE IT I'LL CONTINUE IT.

Seungkwan runs his hands through his hair, whispering a few prayers. He looks over to the office's kitchen, ready to do his magic. Beside him, Intern Chan is holding a video camera that he found in his neighbor's apartment garage, standing to attention and ready to film.

 

"Are we ready boss?" Chan pipes up. Seungkwan snaps his head to his direction.

 

"Shut up Chan," Seungkwan looks over to Jeonghan, who is yawning with a clipboard and juggling some quarters in his hands. Seungkwan highly suspects he's only here for the snacks, but he was the only one willing to be the supervisor. Seungkwan is no selfish man, he takes what we can get, the film world is a violent wildlife according to Seungcheol. Jihoon says he's not a credible source because Seungcheol worked in the porn industry, but once again, Seungkwan is no selfish man. "Are we ready, Jeonghan?" Seungkwan asks after straightening his tie. Jeonghan sets down his quarters.

 

"I guess."

 

"OKAY! LET'S START. THREE, TWO, AND ONE!" Seungkwan shouts out. He shifts into a pose that's casual but away from the camera, ready to look stunning. He needed to make the most out of his failed acting dream, even if it meant recording crud-quality videos in his office kitchen. _Click. A light turns on. Chan is standing. A thumbs up._

 

 

_It's time._

 

 

Seungkwan heel-turns to the camera, allowing a few seconds so the pixels from the finished video can properly display his face.

 

"Welcome to Seungkwan Cooks Stuff in the Kitchen." He makes sure to enunciate every precious word, and right after, Chan quickly changes to a different angle. He presses the record button and Seungkwan turns his head to the camera as Chan zooms in. "I am your host, Seungkwan. Okay." Seungkwan once again breathes a little bit before saying his lines, ready to officially start the video. In his periphery, Jeonghan looks half asleep, proving that he has not one-hundred-percent screwed up, yet. Acting was a tough job.

 

"So sometimes, my roommate, Mingyu? He forgets to pack me lunch." Seungkwan pauses for a dramatic affect. "What do I do?" Seungkwan wants to say "to punch him in the face", but he's a more mature man than that. He is a character. "I have to cook things in the office." He notices Chan zoom out as he does this, and Seungkwan tried not to change expression from his gratitude of Chan showing off his full body. What a good kid, he just still has voice cracks. At the age of 22. "And trust me, it is not as bad as it--" A tall man in a suit walks by past Chan.

 

"Hey!" Seungkwan exclaims, realizing it's Hansol.

 

"What..?" Hansol asks, confused by the filming intern and a half-asleep Jeonghan.

 

"What are you doing in my cooking show?" Seungkwan presses on. He is secretly glad Chan is filming all of this, so he can show off that HE is the alpha male in the situation. Nobody messes with the alpha male. Seungkwan is the most macho man he knows, and he is NOT backing out. After a few seconds, Hansol shoots him a confused glance. Seungkwan tenses his hand so he doesn't impulsively slap the idiot. "You know what? It's okay. You can stay if you want," Seungkwan pats him on the back with an assuring smile. Vernon uncomfortably cringes and coughs.

 

"And I'm going to the bathroom. Bye Seungkwan!" As Vernon gets out of frame, Seungkwan shoots a glare that Chan makes sure to zoom in on.

 

"Okay," Seungkwan breathes out. He steps back into his place next to the counter uneasily. "So, this is our main cooking area." Seungkwan gestures to the oddly colored faux-marble and the blue drawers that have chipped paint. The refrigerator runs loudly in the background during the awkward silence. "We have a toaster, a stove, and a microwave." He looks around the counter again, trying to pick up on anything else.

 

"We used to have a blender, but we're pretty sure Minghao stole it," Seungkwan states. He honestly was intimidated by Minghao. One time, Seungkwan asked Minghao if Chinese penises were actually bigger than Korean penises and got punched in the stomach. Twice. At a Salad bar. In a fancy steak house. A Chinese steakhouse. In front of Minghao's own parents and Jun. Don't mess with Minghao. After his 3 second recollection of memories, Hansol walked back into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, Hansol. C'mon man," Seungkwan whisper-yells.

 

"What am I supposed to be doin' here?" Vernon asks, his pitch becoming whinier like a baby, even worse than Chan the Intern's. Chan quickly stops recording and switches the the other side of the room, and clicks the button again, ready to get the kitchen showdown happening.

 

"You're supposed to wait until I'm finished," Seungkwan whispers again, in addition to his own face muscles tensing to where he was burning off calories.

 

"Well I don't think so," Hansol deadpans as he leaves, leaving Seungkwan in utter disbelief. Mad, Seungkwan decides to "roast" him as Josh said while he was in LA. Chan runs across the kitchen to change the angle again, almost tripping over the hunched Jeonghan.

 

"DID YOU WASH YOUR HANDS HANSOL?! .. I bet you did not." Seungkwan takes a few cautionary breaths. "Okay. We will gather ingredients at the vending machine... Or as I like to call it, "The Supermarket." That only takes quarters."

**Author's Note:**

> thank me later. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iCSozlDC1k


End file.
